gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney XD (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast on Disney XD and its predecessors Disneytoon Plus and Jetix. Current programming *1 Indicates that the program is currently airing new episodes on Cartoon Network. *2 Indicates that the program is currently airing new episodes on Nickelodeon. *3 Indicated the the program is now airing new episodes on Disney Channel. Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Reruns of ended series Original series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Original series *Storytelling *The Simpson Popples (season 2) Other acquired programming *Harry Potter (2017) *PB&J Kawauso *Puppy Dog Pals *The Bounty Hunter *Cottonsweet Former programming As Disneytoon Plus *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of the Little Koala *The Angry Beavers *Captain Star *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *My Dad the Rock Star *Pelswick As Jetix Original programming *Magic: The Gathering *Dragon Quest (2004) *Mario & Luigi *Paper Mario: The Series (season 2) *Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords *Renting Nightmares *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Caught Undercover *Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars *Camp Orange Wales *Super Mario Galaxy *FusionFall *Mega Man: Powered Up *Ace Attorney Investigations *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *From Game to Reality *Deal or No Deal (Wales) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle Acquired programming *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//Roots *.hack//SIGN *6teen *Alien *All Grown Up! *A Miss Mallard Mystery *As Told by Ginger *Atomic Betty *A Treasure in My Garden *Avatar: The Legend of Aang *Bear in the Big Blue House *Being Ian *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Beyblade *The Biskitts *Black Lagoon *Blood+ *Blue Gender *Bunnytown *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Carl² *Clone High *Code Monkeys *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cozy-san *Crayon Shin-chan *Death Note *Detective Conan *Detention *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Dragon Ball GT *El Tigre *The Fairly OddParents *Fullmetal Alchemist *Futurama *Get Ed *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grossology *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Harry Potter *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *Invader Zim *Jacob Two-Two *Johnny Bravo *Kappa Mikey *Look Around You *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *MacGyver *Martin Mystery *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mon Colle Knights *My Dad the Rock Star *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ned's Newt *Neighbors from Hell *Nightwatchers *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Ouran High School Host Club *Out of the Box *Ozzy & Drix *PB&J Otter *Pelswick *Perfect Hair Forever *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokémon: Indigo League *Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Pucca *Robotboy *Rocketman *Rocketman: New Dimension *Rocket Power *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Sega All-Stars *Shuriken School *South Park *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *SpongeBob SquarePants *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Teen Titans *Tenchi in Tokyo *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Tenchi Universe *Three Delivery *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Twilight Zone *Underdog *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wayside *Willa's Wild Life As Disney XD Original series *Cardbattle (English localization) *From Game to Reality *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle *FusionFall (2007) *FusionFall (2017) *Hybreeds *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Animated Live-action Acquired programming Animated Live-action Syndicated Disney XD at Night